1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the acetone solvate of dimethoxydocetaxel or 4-acetoxy-2α-benzoyloxy-5β,20-epoxy-1-hydroxy-7β,10β-dimethoxy-9-oxotax-11-en-13α-yl (2R,3S)-3-tert-butoxycarbonylamino-2-hydroxy-3-phenylpropionate and to its process of preparation.
2. Description of the Art
4-Acetoxy-2α-benzoyloxy-5β,20-epoxy-1-hydroxy-7β,10β-dimethoxy-9-oxotax-11-en-13α-yl (2R,3S)-3-tert-butoxycarbonylamino-2-hydroxy-3-phenylpropionate exhibits noteworthy anticancer and antileukemic properties.
4-Acetoxy-2α-benzoyloxy-5β,20-epoxy-1-hydroxy-7β,10β-dimethoxy-9-oxotax-11-en-13α-yl (2R,3S)-3-tert-butoxycarbonylamino-2-hydroxy-3-phenylpropionate is prepared according to the process which is disclosed more particularly in international application PCT WO 96/30355 or international application PCT WO 99/25704; according to the process disclosed in these applications, the product is not crystallized and is not characterized.
All of the references described herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.